


X merkitsee aarretta

by Beelsebutt



Series: Totuudentorvet [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Smut, Suomi | Finnish, lapsificci, seksihköä, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Myöhemmin", Ron puhisi. "Siivota ehtii aina myöhemmin."FanFic100-haasteeseen: 34. Liian vähän
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Totuudentorvet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738315





	X merkitsee aarretta

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on laadittu, kirjoitettu ja postattu täysin häpeilemättä Finin Aakkoshaastetta varten. Dedis oli vuoden 2013 viimeisenä päivänä ja halusin saada myös X:n ja W:n kirjoitettua, kun kerran J:kin valmistui (vuosien jälkeen)! :D Tämä ficletti sijoittuu verseen, jossa Harry/Ginny ja Ron/Hermione tekivät lapset, jonka jälkeen vaihtoivat pareja ja nykyisellään kasvattavat lapsensa yhdessä. Kiitokset Jolandinalle betailusta! <3
> 
> Omistan tän ficletin Siiselille, koska Siisii on siisii ja sillä siisiisti! Ja koska Siisii muistutti mua taas rarrysta ja siitä, miten ihanaa se voi olla <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

James marssi päättäväisesti eteenpäin kartta tiukasti kourassaan. Al koetti pysyä isoveljensä perässä, mutta pitkä heinikko hidasti hänen kulkuaan ja hän joutui välillä pyrähtämään muutaman, hätäisen juoksuaskeleen.

"Odota, James!"

"Nopeat syövät hitaat", James julisti eikä hiljentänyt vauhtiaan piirun vertaa.

Sisällä talossa Harry pysähtyi ikkunan ääreen seuraamaan lastensa etsintäretkeä. Kartta oli ollut suoranainen älynväläys, sillä sen avulla pojat pysyisivät pihalla ainakin tunnin. Ron väitti, että aarre löytyisi alle puolen tunnin, mutta Harry jaksoi toivoa pidempää hengähdystaukoa. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti pensaikkoa, jonka takaa seuraava kartta löytyisi. Pojat kulkivat täysin päinvastaiseen suuntaan, joten Harry kääntyi ympäri huojentuneena.

Ron makasi sohvalla kaikki raajat levällään. Hänellä oli päällään ainoastaan shortsit, paidan hän oli heittänyt yltään jo aamupäivällä lämpötilan noustessa hellelukemiin. Lämmintä ilmaa piisasi kerrankin oikein urakalla, sillä korkeapaineen alue oli pysytellyt Britannian yllä yli kaksi viikkoa. Harrylla alkoi olla jo ikävä ainaista sadetta, mutta ei hän niin hullu ollut, että olisi lausunut moista ääneen.

"Pitäisi siivota nyt, kun lapset ovat pihalla", Harry muistutti, mutta vajosi sohvan toiseen päätyyn vielä puhuessaan. Kuumuus oli imenyt hänenkin mehunsa.

"Myöhemmin", Ron puhisi. "Siivota ehtii aina myöhemmin."

Harry työnsi Ronin jalan pois altaan ja retkautti päänsä käsinojan yli. Kattotuuletin läiski laiskasti lapojaan, ja Harry nautti ilmavirrasta hikisellä ihollaan. Ron liikahti parempaan asentoon.

"Onko niillä menossa vasta ensimmäinen kartta?" Ron kysyi hetken perästä.

Harry hymisi myöntävästi. Ron touhusi äänistä päätellen jotain, mutta Harry oli liian laiska katsomaan. Vasta kun Ron rykäisi merkitsevästi, Harry vaivautui raottamaan luomiaan. Ron makasi edelleen sohvanpäädyssä täsmälleen samassa asennossa kuin aiemmin, mutta nyt hänen kasvoillaan oli ilkikurinen hymy.

"Mitä teit?" Harry mutisi puoliääneen.

"Järjestin meille oman aarteenetsintäkilpailun", Ron selitti myhäillen.

"Minkä?" Harry kysyi ymmällään. Hän kohensi asentoaan hieman nähdäkseen Ronin paremmin.

Ron elehti paljonpuhuvasti kohti shortsiensa vyötärönauhaa, jonka alta pilkotti kaksi mustaa viivaa. Ne sojottivat vinosti toisistaan poispäin. Aivan kuin joku olisi piirtänyt mustalla tussilla ruksin Ronin alavatsaan niin, että shortsien alta näkyivät vain viivojen kärjet.

Harryn katse lipui takaisin Ronin silmiin viivytellen hetken hiestä kiiltävällä rinnalla. Hän virnisti uutta energiaa saaneena.

"Äksä merkitsee tosiaankin aarretta."

"Totta turiset", Ron hörähti. Hänen hymynsä leveni entisestään, kun Harry kurotti kätensä sivelemään shortsin lahkeesta pilkottavaa polvitaivetta.

"Sanoitko, että pojilla kestää ainakin puoli tuntia niiden karttojen kanssa?" Harry kysyi punnertaen polvilleen Ronin jalkojen väliin.

"Ainakin. Ihan varmasti puolikas, ehkä kokonainenkin", Ron vakuutti seuraten silmä kovana Harryn käden lipumista shortsikankaan ylitse aina vyötärönauhalle asti. "Täällä on aika kuuma."

"Niin on."

"Ehkä pitäisi vähentää vaatetusta?" Ron kysyi toiveikkaana.

"Hyvä ajatus", Harry totesi ja veti paidan yltään.

"En minä sinua tarkoittanut, vaan—" Ron aloitti, mutta joutui keskeyttämään, sillä Harry oli juuri kumartunut nuolaisemaan vaatteen alta pilkistäviä mustia viivoja.

Pikkuhiljaa Harry hivutti kiristyneitä housuja alemmas Ronin ystävällisellä myötävaikutuksella ja lipoi kielellään rastin muodostavia viivoja ylhäältä alas ja jälleen alhaalta ylös. Ron puristi sohvakangasta nyrkkeihinsä ja odotti huohottaen, että Harry pääsisi itse asiaan ja, hitto vieköön, löytäisi ei-enää-niin-piilotetun aarteen.

"Harry-kiltti, vauhtia nyt! Pojat voi tulla takaisin milloin hyvänsä!" Ron vaikeroi, kun Harry loittoni selkeästi merkitystä maalitolpasta näykkiäkseen lantioluun seutua. Ei sillä etteikö Ron pitänyt lantioluidensa näykkimisestä, mutta aika aikaansa kutakin!

Harry virnisti ja tarkisti, että Ronin silmät olivat edelleenkin auki. Sitten hän kumartui lähemmäs ja nuolaisi aina palkintonsa juuresta sen huipulle asti. Ronin silmät muljahtivat ympäri, ja hän mätkähti kyynärpäidensä varasta retkottamaan puoliksi käsinojan päälle.

"Tsii-ah-haijaijaijaijai-HAA!"

Harry ei vastannut, sillä ei ollut kohteliasta puhua, kun suu oli täynnä. Puolen minuutin kuluttua se vasta täynnä olikin.

"Aivan uskom... tai siis täysin käsittäm... oooh, tule tänne", Ron sekoili sanoissaan ja veti Harryn päälleen. Heidän hikiset rintansa mäiskähtivät vastakkain ja Ron tunsi nivusiaan vasten, että Harrykin oli innostunut heidän aarteenetsintäleikistään. "Vieläköhän me ehdittäis—"

"ISI!" Albus huusi ikkunan takaa. Sekunnin kuluttua hän törmäsi ovesta sisään ja jäi seisomaan sohvan viereen karttaa heiluttaen. "Me löydettiin aarre! Se oli pussillinen Viuhpiiporeita!"

"Uh, hieno juttu", Harry onnitteli painautuen vielä vähän tiukemmin Ronia vasten.

"Se oli tosi helppoa, vauvakin olisi löytänyt ne", James vähätteli syöksyessään sisälle improvisoidun juoksukilpailun toiseksi jääneenä.

"Joo, rasti oli tosi helppo. Miksei se kestänyt kauemmin?" Albus kysyi siirtäen katseensa Roniin.

Harry hirnahti, mutta esitti saaneensa yskänkohtauksen. Ron punastui korvannipukoitaan myöten ja takelteli vastauksensa kanssa niin kauan, että Jameskin kiinnostui hiippailemaan lähemmäs.

"Miksi iskä?"

"No toisinaan turha pitkittäminen ei kannata!" Ron puuskahti ja nipisti Harrya kyljestä kostoksi nauramisesta.

"Ja toisinaan taas käy niin, että kun odottaa tarpeeksi kauan, palkinto onkin tavallista parempi", Harry nasautti takaisin kulmakarvojaan kohotellen.


End file.
